A V2X communication system refers to a system in which a communication terminal is mounted in a vehicle to perform vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication or vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communication, hence the phrase “vehicle-to-anything” communication. The V2X communication system enables a vehicle to exchange information with another vehicle or an infrastructure, typically in order to prevent traffic accidents.
The Department of Transportation (DOT) of the United States has recently declared that it will prepare a bill which mandates mounting of communication terminals enabling V2V communication and attempts to implement a V2X communication system in the United States and Europe. As part of implementation of the V2X communication system, wireless access in vehicular environment (WAVE) using a 5.8 GHz frequency band is taken into consideration. However, since WAVE is based on the assumption of communication, it is inevitably exposed to threats such as hacking. Thus, IEEE1609.2 has been established recently as an international standard to define standards for vehicles to comply with in wireless communication with an external infrastructure system, as well as other vehicles.
In the aforementioned V2X communication environment, a certificate allowing for identification of a vehicle and vehicle communication may be provided to each vehicle. However, in the V2X communication environment, the certificate of a vehicle may be subject to an error occurring by itself or may be hacked by a third party. An erroneous or hacked certificate may cause erroneous driving information or condition information to be transmitted to another vehicle or an infrastructure. In addition, such an error or hacking may affect a control device of the corresponding vehicle, seriously threatening safety driving.